Days of Future Past
by Writer207
Summary: Because traveling to the past is the only way to make sure my future is less terrible than it already is. (four-shot)
1. Part 1: Future

**Days of Future Past**

* * *

 **Hey there, guys! Here's a new three-shot of me. As you probably guessed, this is a story about Future Kaz. Fun Fact: I intended this to be a long one-shot, but then I realized it probably was going to be too long, so I decided to split it in three parts. The next part can be expected here during the next week.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

 **January 12, 2040**

As usual, I was hanging around at Mighty Med.

Please, don't get the wrong image of me.

Okay, that last thin might have sounded a little wrong, so let me explain. I don't want you to get the wrong image of me after reading that first phrase. Yes, I was hanging around at the secret superhero hospital, but not the way you think. A lot has changed. I wasn't exactly trying to save the people who save the people. This does not mean I finally got powers and became a hero. No, not at all. I'm still a Normo, but I started working together with the League of Heroes.

What am I saying? I'm an honorary member of the League of Heroes.

I'm certain you'd like to know how that happened, but I don't wanna talk about that right now. I can, however, tell you it has something to do with the fall of someone and the rise of me. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, I'm certain I'll bring up the topic a little further, so just keep on reading and you'll find out eventually.

Anyway, one of the doctors was treating me as I sat on a gurney. As soon as I became an honorary Leaguer, I quit my job at the hospital. Only now I know how big the consequences were of my departure. There is almost no staff left and Dr. Bridges runs this place now. Why? Because Horace was too stubborn to be taken in himself. If had done that, he would've still been here instead of dying of the Darkheart virus the Government released on us. Don't worry, I'm immune, but most people with powers are not. Also, not much heroes survived either. The Government is also out to brutally murder all villains and heroes it finds – except the Destroyer and his sidekick, Scowlface. Somehow, the Government likes those two. But not me! Not me!

Someone yelled my name. I turned my head – the wrong move to make right now. there's no feeling in my right arm and I accidentally hit part of the gurney with it. Yeah, when nothing's happening I can't feel anything, but when it gets hurt, I'll feel it! Thanks, logic! If you must know how that happened, I have two words for you: the Destroyer. Why'd he attack, you ask? Yeah, I know he normally doesn't attack directly (sometimes he does, though) but I might've been a little carried away when he had captured Skylar Storm. I wasn't thinking straight, but I did manage to free Skylar. Unlike me, she can heal herself. Oh, did I mention she regained her powers? I gave them back to her.

I stood up from the gurney and the doctor walked away when Titanio came walking to me. If he needed me, I wasn't gonna let him now. I limped closer to him and I saluted him with my left arm (because my right arm was hurt and I couldn't feel it anymore – I bet the pain will come back anytime soon). "Kazimieras Gordon, reporting for duties." I can see he doesn't appreciate the salute. Hey, Titanio's the leader, so he deserves a little respect. Yes, I'm still calling him Titanio. What did you expect me to call him, Henry? No, not Henry – he's given up that name when the new Government took over.

Also, Titanio is getting old. I know this has nothing to do with name-calling, but I just wanted to say that. He's gotten gray hair and… okay, he's just getting old.

"I have a mission for you." Titanio said. I suddenly wondered why he looked fitter than I felt? I'm supposed to be younger and fitter than him. but as soon as he realized he has a mission for me, I'm all ears. Normally, I have to sneak out of the safe hospital to the dangerous world outside in order to participate in a mission. I guess that's a bad way of going on missions.

"Sure, tell me." Has he heard about my heroic deeds of getting back Skylar Storm? I hope he has. I'm sure he'll promote me as leader of the League when I've finished that one given mission. Hey, Titanio's getting older and he trusts me more than anyone, so I'm a good choice for next leader.

"The Government's been a pain in the ass ever since they took over. And you know the Destroyer doesn't make it any easier for us. It's like he's hurting us more than the Government." He looked at me expectantly, but I had no clue what he meant. To me, it just sounded like he was summing up why we're having such a hard time surviving.

"Okay," I eventually said, "what are you trying to say?" Titanio wasn't surprised by my question. Hey, I can't help it that I don't get where this is going. It's almost like Titanio understands. I hoped he thought it was because that one blow to the head I received from the Destroyer a couple of years back. I always messed things up and had trouble understanding some things, like – and this is a silly example – how a blender worked. I sometimes still blamed that concussion, even I totally got over it. I hoped he now would blame the concussion as well.

"You need to stop the Destroyer." Almost immediately, a smile appeared on my face. Yes! Yes, oh finally I could destroy the Destroyer and that I'm given the order to do so! Man, this has to be the best day of my life! Not to mention I haven't exactly smiled in a while.

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied, sounding very enthusiast, "Okay, where's the weapons vault? I need a big gun and some explosives." Somehow, Titanio could not appreciate my comment. Why? They couldn't have found anyone else this enthusiastic.

"I don't mean you get to go right away!" He yelled. He normally didn't yell. I guess I just irritated him with my newfound joy. Yeah, people don't have much joy these days and sometimes I thought of my job with the League as a curse rather than a gift, seeing how much I got hurt and I rarely won any battles.

"Then what did you mean?" I dared to ask. Titanio sighed in frustration. I could almost hear him think how giving me that mission was a bad idea.

"You're going to the past to stop him from every becoming a villain." Okay, that makes much more sense. If the Destroyer never became the Destroyer, we'd probably have less to worry about and then not so many people died because of him. Yet, something still bothered him.

"I still get to use a big gun, right?" Titanio never lets me play with the weapons he invented or bought from his good friend, Donald Davenport. He says that I'm too inexperienced. But I am too inexperienced because he does not want me to gain any experience by keeping me in this darned hospital.

"Before you get a gun, you first need to understand what your mission is." I nodded. Yeah, sure, why not? I'd do everything to get a gun and take care of the Destroyer.

"Okay, I'll understand," I sat back down on the old gurney, "Explain, then; what's this all about?" I was all ears. Maybe there really was some value in the old man's words. But for now, all I heard was just mission talk and thus boring. I did try my best to pay attention, though – not saying I really succeeded in doing so.

"I figured out a way to travel back in time," Titanio explained, "I'm going to use it on you. First of all, you need to try and prevent the Destroyer becoming the man he is today. So you need to stop Oliver Pyne from becoming a villain. Do you understand?" Yeah, sure, I understand: I had to make sure the Destroyer did not become the Destroyer. Easy. Piece of cake. And again, something bothered me.

"Do I have to call him like that?" I asked, "The name 'Destroyer' kinda grew on me." That, and Oliver Pyne was dead to me. He died when he took on the alter ego of the Destroyer. He decided to be evil while I was left for dead by him. he tried to kill me several times, but he never really could succeed. And right now, I never want to call him 'Oliver' again, because he does not deserve that name.

Does that make sense? I think it does.

"Fine." Titanio said, "Also, it might be better if you inform him of his future actions. Take the canoe example. I'm sending you to the exact same day as he supposedly became evil – that's to say, the thing he does that day will trigger the events of him becoming evil. If you tell him about everything he's done, he'll definitely turn away from the evil path." I nodded. Okay, sounds good to me. Preventing is better than killing anyway, but I recently thought it would be just better to kill him.

"Great! You have my word," I immediately said – I wanted to help take down the Destroyer, "One more thing: if he does that one thing he's not supposed to do, what do I do then?"

"Simple. You send him into a black hole with the black hole generator gun." I liked that part better. Part of me wished he'd try to do those things and part of me didn't. But the part that wanted to get rid of him was bigger than the one showing compassion with the young Destroyer. Besides, I'm gonna get a gun!

"So I do get a gun!" Titanio looked at him again, irritated.

"Kaz, please!" I grinned. Hey, I couldn't help it – I finally was getting something to shoot with, and it was a black hole generator gun of all guns!

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "I'm just so excited about getting a gun." Titanio looked away for a moment, and I'm certain he rolled his eyes. I have no idea why he doesn't want me to see him roll his eyes.

"Right," he eventually said, "What I'm worried most about is that you will have to eliminate him if he does turn evil. Do you think you can handle killing your best friend?" Was he serious? I hoped not. Or was he just that oblivious to notice I only snuck out when I was sure the Destroyer was near in the hope of taking him down. I still don't know why I wanted to take him down and couldn't accept anyone else fighting him.

" _Former_ best friend, Titanio," I pointed out, "He killed thousands. He used a dead Normo as canoe! He kidnapped Skylar Storm to give her the Darkheart virus! He's a monster and must be stopped." Darkheart is something tricky. It takes over some people's minds. And those who can resist the Darkheart's mind control, soon die afterwards. Well, that happens to 99 per cent of the people affected. Not me, because I'm immune. I already said that, didn't I? Knowing the Destroyer uses it, is no surprise. After all, he's working together with the Government, as far as I knew.

Titanio stared at me with a weird look in his eyes. I knew that look: he thought I was either crazy, or a madman. Or both, considering the way he looked at me.

"And now I'm worried you will just try to eliminate him and won't try to keep him off the evil path." The only thing I could do was to shrug.

"I'm a Leaguer. I'll perform my duties, I'll follow your orders. I promise I won't try kill him until he started to become a villain." Promises were made to be kept, especially when you're an honorary Leaguer. Not keeping a promise or oath resulted in being kicked out of the League or death, depending on the kind of promise or oath. Titanio nodded, clearly impressed by my devotion to the task at hand. I was wondering when I was getting my worm hole generator gun. Those are definitely awesome!

"Great. Now I know I can trust you, there are three things I need to give to you. I hope you're not afraid of needles." He grabbed a syringe, but I didn't notice it until I said the following:

"No, but the Destroyer is. Oh, maybe we can scare him by sending Needle Woman to him! He was always scared of her!" What? I'm not obsessed with taking him down. I'd just sleep better knowing he's not breathing anymore. Titanio didn't look amused.

"I meant that I'm going to inject you with this. Give me your arm." I extended my arm and without any warning he placed the syringe with whatever it contained in my arm. I exclaimed something, but I don't remember. All I did remember that I suddenly felt twenty years youngers! No, not correct: this is the best I've felt in my entire life; I've never felt fitter.

"Wow, I feel great!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air. Then I realized I could move my right arm. "I can feel my arm! That's awesome! What was that?" don't blame me for being enthusiastic. I just wanted more of that.

"It's given you a big temporary boost," Titanio explained, "It'll stop working after twelve hours. It rids your body of any diseases and heals your bones." I barely listened to what he said, but I did catch the effects did not last forever. Such a pity. Wait… if it healed my bones, did that mean I could run again? I turned around and ran one round through the lobby. I could barely hide my joy when I stopped in front of Titanio.

"I can run again! this is the best day of my life!" Not being able to run because I limp (limped!) heavily always ticked me off, but now I could run again. This was great!

"The effects wear off after twelve hours. You'll just go back to limping because you've been limping for the past twelve years." Titanio said. I liked that part less, but it was better to run now than to wait for me to heal completely.

"And this is also for you." He handed me the worm hole generator gun and a round silver metal thing. I studied it closely.

"What is it? Can it levitate?" I don't know why I asked that question, but I did it anyway. It was good to know.

"No. This will show you when something's changed here. it also tells you when Oliver starts to become evil and what follows of him being evil. You should probably keep in mind that these events might differ from the ones you grew up with because of your presence."

"Fine, cool." Man, running was so great! I didn't really listen to Titanio blabbering about it, but it was interesting… I guess… "So, er, how do I get to the past? And what if I want to come back here?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got that part handled. When you see a blue beam, that's your ride back. It'll automatically bring you back when the Destroyer does not exist here anymore. Also, use the black hole generator wisely. If you fire it at the wrong object – or person – you can't make it undone." Yeah, yeah, consequences when you don't use it properly, I get it. When did I get to go to the past and try and take down the Destroyer?

"Fine. Oh, do I get to stand in a pose?" Hey, if you gotta go to the past, you needed to look cool.

"If you want to," Yes, Titanio accepted my offer! "Just stand still and I'll activate the time travel device. Good luck, Kaz." Those were the last words he said. I looked at him before I struck a pose. My eyes locked with his. I could see he put too much trust in me. I nodded at him.

"I won't fail. I promise." I looked away from him and a blue beam surrounded me. I started to disappear and before I knew it, I was at the Mighty Med of twenty-five years in the past. I was back. When I looked at my right, I saw them.

I recognized the younger me.

I saw the Destroyer – no, excuse me, _Oliver_.

I had trouble not pulling the gun and shooting the Destroyer right away.


	2. Part 2: Past

**Welcome back to the second part of the Days of Future Past. I must say this is mostly (the entire time) during Future Tense. I don't own the dialogue: those were taken directly from the episode. I still hope you'll enjoy nonetheless, because of the thoughts I added. We will go back to the future in the end, don't worry. I also decided this is going to be a four-shot, since this part turned out a little too long as I expected.** **And now, the reviews:**

 _TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I just thought she'd get her powers back eventually. I'm planning to develop Darkheart a bit more._

 _PurpleNicole531: Yes, it is, but I like to call it: Future Tense through Future Kaz' eyes. If you watched the episode, you know what's going to happen. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _daphrose: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Kaz really wants to destroy the Destroyer before Oliver becomes evil and he indeed has gone through a lot. Besides, without the Destroyer, their future won't be as terrible._

 _LabRatsWhore: I heard Future Kaz say it's run by giant insects. I just changed that a little (you'll read how), but I can say that no nuclear bombs were dropped in that future. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _skoliver88: Thanks for reviewing! __Skoliver could be mentioned in the last part, but I'm not going to go into details._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

 **January 12, 2015**

Some of you might think I really hate the Destroyer, which I'll call Oliver until he becomes a villain. Well, you're right. I do hate him. Yes, I hate him enough to be able to kill him by sending him into a black hole. That's justice. Yes, it is. He's tried to kill me a lot more and he has had more chances of destroying me than I had to destroy him. That truly is justice.

Heh, to destroy the Destroyer. Funny.

"What the heck?" If I hadn't been through a lot, I would've jumped up. Did I really sound like that in the past? "Who are you?" Younger me said while he and his best friend – for now – approached me. I simply shrugged. Titanio didn't say anything about revealing myself to others. besides, I'm not that irresponsible anymore. Well, I still am, but I do know when I have to stop. Nobody outside the Mighty Med will hear me say that I'm from the future.

"I'm you, Kaz! From the future." Then I turned to Oliver. "'Sup!" I really enjoyed that startled look on his face. And also looking at his face. The Destroyer wears a mask, so it's been a while since I've seen his face. I turned back to younger me, the only person I dared to trust right now. "I'm here on an important mission."

Oliver came closer. I didn't like him coming closer. It took a lot of self-control not to run away or grab the gun. I convinced myself he was not evil yet, so I couldn't have to hurt him yet.

"Who are you really? Sure, you kinda look like Kaz and you do look like you're from the future and you did appear out of nowhere – okay, I buy it." Man, Oliver's gullible. I never thought I'd say that. The Destroyer I know isn't exactly gullible and rather acts before he thinks. Oliver and the Destroyer didn't have many common traits, except that they both like to keep things neat.

"No, no, I don't! how do I know you're really me?" I knew that question was coming! Knowing me, I would expect the other version of me to do a terrible impression of a robot because we cannot do that. So, if younger me – I'll just say Kaz, that's shorter – wants a robot, he'll get a robot.

"I can do a terrible impression of a robot." Yeah, I'm not gonna go into detail about it because it truly is horrible. I don't like not being able to do that, mostly because it's so easy according to others.

"You are me! This is so cool! And I'm so glad I'm not bald, that was a real concern." I nodded. Yeah, that's so something I would say. I'm also glad I'm not bald yet – for now, I'm trying to avoid getting gray hair. I know Titanio shouldn't be as old as he looked, but that's what stress did to you… I think. And we do live in a stressful environment.

"This is so weird!" Oliver then said, "I've so many questions. What's the future like?" I was quickly thinking about the guidelines. I'm supposed to show Oliver all the bad things he's gonna do. Again, nobody said anything about telling them about the Government and the Darkheart virus. Also, nobody said anything about pranking them. and a good prank starts with a good basic information. If I tell them, for instance, that the world is ruled by giant insects, I'd have to protect all insects from being trampled or something like that. and if I don't tell them when I'm leaving, they will only find out so many years later and they'll know it as just a joke. It was the joke of a lifetime!

"Pretty much exactly the same as now. Except we're ruled by giant insects." I was lucky in the base that it's not forbidden to call the Government giant insects. Those people were acting like bugs, really, trying to do everything to eliminate us and everything we stand for. Everything they once stood for. Curse you, Darkheart, for coming into our lives! "You know what, though? They're actually doing a pretty good job!" That's true. Philadelphia may be in ruins, but the other parts of America were having a heavily stimulated economy and great educational records. There they are doing a good job, but they still rule as dictators. Most of the time. No, not 'most of' – all the time. They rule as dictators all the time.

I saw the looks on their face and I knew they bought my little white lie. Perfect! Man this was awesome!

Oh, yeah, mission. Almost forgot the real reason of me being here until I saw Oliver's face again.

"Anyway, I was sent here to stop someone from turning into a villain in the future and destroying the world." 'The world' might be too much, but the Destroyer killed thousands of people all over the world. In every country existing, there's at least one family who lost a relative thanks to the Destroyer traveling around to stay away from us.

I saw their smiles. They underestimated the danger which was lurking right under their noses. I have to admit, I almost ran away when I saw Oliver smile the brightest. Luckily, there was another way I could hide my fear other than running: just being casual. Yeah, that should work. Totally.

"Cool! So who's the villain?" I almost laughed. Seriously, how dumb could he be? He was talking about himself! That's funny, right? Right?

"You are." I said casually. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but I did say something at the same time as Kaz for some reason. Maybe my subconscious still was on the same wavelength as Kaz, because I'd doubt Kaz as thinking the same way about Oliver as me. For now, he might say we're the same, but I would never say we were alike. Being the same person isn't the same as thinking the same way. I think. I've never really been good at this… stuff, whatever you call it.

My hands lifted the computer disk Titanio had given me.

"What are you doing?" Kaz asked me. I looked up.

"Oh, I'm looking for news reports about Oliver being a villain." They looked at me. "What? I'm from the future, I can randomly say 'you become a villain'. But I'm not doing that, so I'm gonna proof Oliver is going to be a villain." It wasn't hard to find those old (new?) reports about Oliver. I was looking for a picture in particular, matching the news report I was looking for as well. it didn't take long before I found the picture of the Destroyer using his latest victim as a canoe. If that wasn't going to convince him not to become evil, I just have to blast him into a black hole.

Right, right, _only_ when he does the one thing that triggers the events of him being evil. I know you like Oliver bein' alive, but technically I'll be shooting at the Destroyer. I won't have shot 'Oliver'. It's a win-win.

"See these news reports?" I eventually said, showing the two teenagers what the Destroyer had done. "This is Oliver 25 years from now, using a human body as a canoe." I looked at Oliver accusingly. If hadn't caught the hint of me not liking him, he now sure should know. I mean, why else would I look at him like that.

"Check out this headline!" Kaz shouted. He saw some silly headline which had nothing to do with Oliver becoming evil, so I paid no attention to what was going to happen. Instead, I kept looking at Oliver, and I noticed he was desperate. He definitely didn't want to become a villain… at least, not today.

"So I really do become a villain." I gotta admit that moved something in me. It proved that Oliver hadn't always been heartless. Besides, I still have to help him. and helping him mostly meant making sure he would not become a villain. I would still like to throw him into a black hole, but I have orders and I must obey those orders.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I work for the League of Heroes." _At least, what's left of it,_ I thought, "And they sent me here to stop you from doing the one thing that triggers the events that turn you evil." And, if you do happen to do the one thing, I must eliminate you. They didn't need to hear those words yet. Again, nobody said anything about keeping things secret. If I'd see Horace, I'd probably tell him not to refuse any help. I really miss him and if I hadn't had my mission, I'd go looking for him.

"Good!" Oliver said in the meantime, "So what's the one thing?" That's a good question. I have no idea what the answer is.

"I probably should've asked that before I left." I guess I was too happy with being able to feel my arm and run to ask. Also, Titanio's not only getting old, he's starting to forget stuff. I'm pretty sure he didn't mention what the one thing is.

"He is me, I so would've done that!" Kaz said, but I didn't really listen.

"Doesn't your computer have the information?" Oliver said. Oh, that's a great idea. I was about to look it up, but then I remembered what Titanio had said. So I did pay attention to what he was saying. Well, it's never too late to change. Unless you're a villain, then you'll never change.

"It doesn't give all the details, it only confirms if I changed the future. Oh, and it also levitates! Watch!" I said, and then I dropped the computer. As soon as it hit the ground, I remember asking Titanio if it levitated. I just may have wrecked my only connection with the future. Wait! They didn't know how that thing worked. I could just blame the slow technology or something like that. "It doesn't always work." I then said and picked up my computer. Luckily, this fellow can take a lot. But not if a bomb is dropped on it; I'm sure it won't survive that.

"So how will you know what to stop me from doing?" Oliver asked. I shrugged.

"I just use my common sense!"

"Oh, we're doomed." I am insulted. No, really, what's the point if younger me doesn't believe in me? Plus, he probably didn't know my common sense had grown. Okay, I might still be Kaz and I might get into trouble a lot as well, but I have better common sense now. It's like my duties make sure my common sense had gotten better. I don't know if that's a good theory and I don't care, I just have a better common sense.

"Wait," Oliver said, "since the thing I do that's supposed to turn me evil happens today, I can just sit here and do nothing and it'll never happen." He backed away from us and then jumped up, landing with his butt on the gurney. a noise came from the computer, which was also vibrating. I looked at it. The news reports were gone, but now it indicated that the one thing had just happened.

I looked up and wanted to run away, but I could control my fear and hate to stay casual and hopefully, act normal enough. "It just happened." I said it as if it wasn't a big of a deal, but it was. This computer showed me there were a couple of stages of Oliver becoming evil. The first part of the first stage as sitting on the gurney like that. luckily there were three stages with each three parts, so it would only take Oliver nine steps to become evil. They only had to be performed in the right order. I thought there could be a high chance he was going to do them all today.

"What?" Oliver said, surprised. Well, if he had no idea what it was talking about, I'd better explain.

"Sitting on the gurney was the thing. You become a villain now." I might have said it the wrong way, but in my defense: I can't help it. I act casual when I'm afraid and sometimes angry. Why am I afraid? Well, the Destroyer kicked my butt several times – I lost count after 42 – and tried to kill me at least five times. Who says this teenager is unable to do the same now?

"What? No, that can't be! How can that possibly make him a villain?" Finally, younger me shows me that he's got some sense.

"Sitting on a gurney was only a first link in a chain of events that leads to a life of crime and destruction." I explained; at first, I was also confused. Seriously, sitting on a gurney? In that case, everyone can become a villain. But then I realized it was as I explained to Kaz. Those were just his thoughts.

"Well, what's the next link?" Oliver asked. As soon as he stopped talking, the computer vibrated. I only had to glance at it to know that question was, in fact, the next link. Seriously, how easy was it to become evil?

"That," I said, "Asking that question." Oliver scoffed, and my computer vibrated. I was getting frustrated. If all those simple actions could turn Oliver into the Destroyer, I could be a villain myself. I pushed those thoughts away – I am not, nor will I ever be a villain. I'm on the good side of the law. "Followed by scoffing like that." I announced. Stage one was complete.

Only two more violent stages left and Oliver had become the Destroyer. I knew exactly what I had to do, even if Oliver now seemed to sad to continue with unlocking his fate in stage 2. My hand slid to the gun as Oliver was speaking.

"So that's it? My fate is sealed? I grow up to become a villain?"

"Off course not! You won't grow up at all." I could see the horror on his face when he realized that I was serious about it. "See, if I wasn't able to stop you from becoming a villain, plan B of my mission is to terminate you." I pulled the gun out of the pocket and aimed it at him, now he was vulnerable enough to be taken down.

Why didn't I shoot immediately? That would've taken only a second and my work would've been done. But I guess I liked seeing the horror written all over his face, knowing that he was afraid of me and not the other way around. I felt like the big villain right now. It didn't feel good… but I had orders, and this was something I had to do to save the future. Off course I couldn't completely save it, but at least I could prevent thousands of people from being killed by him.

"Wow! I can't believe this…" Kaz said, "how did I get such a cool job in the future?" Yeah, I had to agree with him; we did have a really cool job. It was painful, boring and you never knew when you'd die, but it was a cool job nonetheless.

He was distracting! I dropped the smile and focused on the task at hand. Oliver needed to be taken down before he became the Destroyer. I'm taking down the Destroyer to make me happy and I'm taking down Oliver to make sure Kaz would never have to see his (former) best friend grow up to be evil.

"hey look, something shiny!" Oliver suddenly yelled. I reacted with my instincts, and so did Kaz. Great minds think alike.

"Oh, where?" we both shouted. We turned around, looking at the shiny thing Oliver had seen. It's been a while since I had seen something shiny. It was a sign of wealth. I was still looking around, but I couldn't see anything shiny. Not yet, at least.

"Okay, I don't see anything shiny…" I said, still looking around. Then my eyes fell on a cockroach on the ground and I remembered my joke. If they now believed the world really was ruled by giant insects, I had to protect all bugs. I'd rather trample it, but I made up that joke, so I had to keep it alive. "I do see a cockroach." I then said. It hopefully was enough for someone to call a terminator and destroy them later.

Unfortunately, there was a nurse nearby, ready to trample it to death. Having invented the joke, he had to protect it. Maybe Kaz and Oliver were still near, and they needed to believe the joke as real. "What are you doing? He could be president one day!" Yes, I just did salute a cockroach. But this was for the joke. No, my priorities lay not with the joke, but the elimination of the young Destroyer. Yet, I just want to pull a great prank.

The best joke is the one you invent on your way and the ones you tell the joke believe it's real until they realize in the future that I was lying all along.

Best joke ever.


	3. Part 3: Villain

**And we're already with the third part. Yay! As the title gives away, this is where he becomes a villain. Again, don't own the dialogue, but I do hope I pulled it off quite good. Next part will definitely have some original part in the future. But before we go to this part, here are the reviews:**

 _TKDP:_ _Thanks for reviewing! First chapter says Dr. Bridges is at the hospital and Horace died because of Darkheart. As for Philadelphia... the city's in ruins, yes, but only because there aren't many people living there anymore to keep it clean. But you could say 'apocalyptic wasteland' is coming close._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _That's correct - this is where this happens. And we'll see what happens to Oliver. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _LabRatsWhore:_ _Thanks for reviewing! I know, right?_

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

I lost them.

It was actually rather easy to admit this. I mean, I had one job and I still screwed it. What kind of a Leaguer was I? the one who always goes on missions when sneaking out and who blew a mission he got assigned.

Okay, hope wasn't lost. There was an easy question which could solve this problem. Where would I go to when I'm fleeing from a villain?

The Domain.

Now, there was a tougher question to ask. Where would Oliver (or the Destroyer, both apply now) go to when fleeing from a villain? It wasn't the Domain, that's for sure…

Wait! Oliver knew I would probably go to the Domain. He'd think that because I'm a bit older, I'm wiser and would not go looking in the Domain because it's such an obvious place to look. Off course he'd drag younger me there.

I ran out of the hospital, through the emergency room and onto the streets. People were not paying attention to me as I ran through a nicer, better, more populated Philadelphia. I almost stopped to look at the city in its full glory. It's been a long time since I've seen it like this. it's not that something bap happened to it, people left and there was almost nobody left to make sure everything looked neat. Time made the city look bad.

As I was saying, nobody looked at me. If they had noticed the black hole generator gun in my hands, the cops would've surrounded me and they would have taken me to prison while Oliver was left to turn evil. I hid the gun as I was running to the Domain.

I was slowing down when I had almost reached it. I had to be prepared for what I was about to see. There would be no Gus inside. There would be no Jordan who'd try to take me down and try to tell me I wasn't welcome. I already told her I'm immune, but she doesn't want to believe me. Probably because she's met Kenny. He wasn't the nicest person you can imagine, and you'd hate him when you know his big secret. He's a nice guy anyway.

Back to now. I walked into the shop and as predicted, Kaz and Oliver were there. Thank you, common sense! Who said they were doomed? Technically that was me, but that's out of the question – we're two different persons.

"I knew you'd come here! it was so obvious!" I said, pulling my gun again. Finally I could get my revenge and I could fulfill my duties. '"You have three options of what will happen next. You can be sucked into a black hole, you can be hurled into a black hole or I can release you." _Into a black hole,_ I added in thoughts. I know, I shouldn't disappoint him like that, but he has disappointed me several times.

"Release me!" Oliver said. He sounded too enthusiastic.

"Okay, I'll release you… into a black hole!" I said, ready to fire away. And yet, I was stopped again. I had no idea why I was holding back. I hated the Destroyer and Oliver was no longer my friend. Maybe I was afraid to hit me in the process, maybe I was feeling pity, but I did hesitate in mind. off course I'd never show those teenagers my hesitation. They had to think Oliver had to die. Period.

"You paused on purpose!" Oliver said, and I shrugged. Yes, it was on purpose. A guy's gotta have some fun, right? "Kaz, please, talk to yourself! Convince future you not to terminate me!" So no Kaz had to help Oliver? Okay, why not. Let's give it a shot. But he's me, so I could counter everything he'd say because I knew exactly what he would do and say.

"I'll do my best, but you know my best is D+, C-." So that still hasn't changed, huh? Well, if I were still going to school, my best would probably C+, B-. I'm better than younger me! He took me away a bit further, as to discuss the matter at hand. I put the gun away, because I did not want to accidentally shoot me.

"Okay, so you should not –" This is where I interrupted myself. No, it wasn't because of what I said, but the way he pointed. His finger was pointed at me. I frowned. That really concerned me. Seriously, that's not how you pointed your finger angrily.

"That's not how you do it." I told him, and then I demonstrated what he had to do. "In the future, you point your finger angrily like this." And I pointed to the ground. if you want to get a point across, you point your finger to the ground. if you're just accusing someone, you point at their face. Mixing those two up is unacceptable.

"You know, that's much better." Kaz agreed, and he went back to the young Destroyer. I also returned to my spot and I pulled the gun out of my pocket again when Kaz explained to Oliver he had not spoken about sparing him. see, that's how you convince yourself not to talk about something: you distract me. Easy as that.

"Future Kaz, please!" Oliver came closer and I drew my gun. I would not let him get any closer. And I wondered why I'm not pulling the trigger. "You don't wanna do this. It's me, Oliver, your best friend, your partner-in-crime!"

Why was I feeling like I wasn't going to be merciless. He was trying to make me sentimental. Too bad, young Destroyer, but I'm not sentimental. At least, not when it comes to him.

"Actually, we haven't been best friends since you became evil." I told him part of the truth, leaving out the part here I say that he's tried to kill me several times. Not very neat. "And your partner in crime is the villain Scowlface! You are hilariously mismatched. You like things to be neat and he has a scowl for a face." I walked closer to Oliver, as if I was going to poke him in the stomach with it and then shoot. But off course he and Kaz backed away when I came closer. He attempted to save himself for one last time.

"Please, don't do this! I'll give you anything you want. You want money? Wig or no wig?" He pulled out two five dollar bills with his face on, one with and one without a wig. Didn't he know that it lost its worth? Ah, he earned 100 dollars per week, he'd have enough money to get through.

I accepted the money – "You do look good in a wig." – and threw them away, aiming my gun at Oliver. I should shut up, but I couldn't resist saying something. "This is useless to me. We don't have money in the future. It's a purely pollen-based economy." Well, it was pollen-based for the poor. The rich, however, still paid with paper money. One kilo of pollen was the same as 10 dollars, which was a lot for a poor man. I have both money and pollen with me, because I go to both markets for myself and for the hospital.

I came closer, ready to shoot at him. and I wondered why I still wasn't pulling the trigger! C'mon, it wasn't that hard! Oliver, however, surprised me by turning around and grabbing something behind him. when he turned back around, he sprayed our (Kaz and me) shirts with water. Now I was sad. Why would he do that?

"Hey, that's my third favorite short!" I heard Kaz say the same as me, only he had decided to say 'second favorite'. He looked at me, confused.

"Third favorite shirt?"

"Yeah, we get a really cool shirt in eleventh grade." Didn't wanna give too much details, still had to eliminate Oliver. Kaz started to smile.

"Something to look forward to." He said, and I already aimed back at Oliver. Say goodbye to this world, boy, because I decided to stop lingering. You will now be—no, wait, that's my computer, vibrating and letting out the same noise he made when Oliver jumped on the bed. I put the gun away and took my computer. I looked at the computer screen.

The article was the same: the Destroyer was using a human body as a canoe and his victim (me) was nowhere to be seen, but my name wasn't in the article anymore. It was Oliver's name instead.

Next to that first article was another one. This one was about the first time the Destroyer killed more than a few at a time. I remember having an interview about how he had been my best friend and how I wanted to stop him. instead, Oliver now spoke the words I once spoke, saying he was going to do everything in his power to stop me, the Destroyer.

"It looks like spraying that shirt has altered the future. Oliver doesn't grow up to be a villain anymore!" I exclaimed. I felt how something in me changed after I said those words. It happened so fast I almost had no idea what was going on, but in that split-second of my change I knew what happened. Oliver sprayed that shirt – that was my cue to walk in the spotlight and become an evil man who isn't shy to slaughter his own kind.

I had different memories now, several memories of one event. In one event, I was bowing down over Oliver and decided that killing him there and then would be boring, and in a different angle Oliver decided I wasn't worth wasting his time on. I remembered Titanio giving me the back hole generator gun and I remembered stealing the black hole generator and killing the old fool. I am a different Destroyer than Oliver. He still looked before he leapt. I'm more direct, more show-y. He wore a mask to come over ruthless, but I don't need to a mask in order for people to tremble before me. He sent Scowlface to get what he wanted, while I killed the stupid sidekick. I don't need him. I can only rely on myself – not my sisters, not my brothers (not even the Incinerator) and only one villain could rule supreme. That's why I made the deal with the Government in the first place. if they thought I was going to spare them, they were wrong. Jacob Hyde and his 'goons' – excuse me, hooligans – will die at my hands eventually.

I felt… better. I _was_ better. No-one told me what to do, and no-one told me to stay inside the hospital. Nobody ordered me around, nobody told me to follow the rules – I made my own. There were no limits to what I could do, no limits concerning moral code, which can be called 'non-existent' in my case.

Then I saw the two Normos and I realized they had seen me transform from Kaz the weakling goody two-shoes into the ruthless Destroyer.

"But now I'm a villain!" I exclaimed it with pride. Off course I'd be proud to be a villain. It was so much cooler than being a hero. If you hadn't paid attention to the previous paragraphs, too bad, but I'm not gonna repeat that. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." My eye fell on the action figure of the Blood Chef. I looked at it and took it. I didn't really like her, but if she made it past… whatever killed her, I would've strangled her myself.

"Starting with this action figure." I had to think one second. Wallace and Clyde ran this shop. They were Catastrophe. And even though Wallace now was a drunk and some other stuff combined, they were great as villains and I wanted to support them. I'm a villain, I'm not heartless. They could be considered 'poor', so I took some of the pollen out of my pocket – the pollen which were there because that goody two-shoes had brought it with him. I put them on the counter and I put the action figure away, talking to Kaz and Oliver again.

"Now, to wreak havoc on the city!" I walked out and dramatically walked out on the streets. Apparently, I was invisible for the, because they did not see or care.

I had to pick a first target. Would I go to Mighty Med? No, too risky. I knew the defenses now must've been better than the defenses in the future. I didn't remember the details, but the security was better than what they had in the future.

No, I needed a better target. I could go to all heroes of which I knew their hide-outs. I really wanted to see them die because of me. I know I killed half of them and I would do it again in the future, but I really wanted to hurt someone and destroy a building.

Ugh, all this thinking made my brain hurt…

Off course! That's it! I made way to the Logan high school as if I had already won the battle. Because I did. The school has brought me so much misery, so I would make sure it would be erased from the face of the Earth. I'd be triumphant for the first time ever. The world would know that this time traveler was the first Destroyer to walk around the earth and succeeded to take down a building. And after I destroyed the building by sending it into a black hole, I'd go out to steal ice-cream to celebrate.

Yes. Sound good.


	4. Part 4: Sacrifice

**I'm back with the fourth and final and longest part of this four-shot. I really enjoyed writing this four-shot and I'm really glad this didn't become a one-shot, because it probably would've been way too long and I would've canceled it. Also, this also contains another glimpse in the future, set when Future Kaz returns 'home' - it's a bit sad, but I'm sure you'll love it. I truly hope you enjoyed and that you will enjoy this last part. Now, here are the latest reponses to the reviews:**

 _TKDP:_ _Thanks for reviewing! The Destroyer is still Kaz. He may be evil, but he still has his core personality traits. And Titanio had to go. It couldn't have been any other hero for reasons. I have no idea if they have a relationship, that's up for interpretation of the readers._

 _PurpleNicole531:_ _Well, here it is! I hope I'll still be able to surprise you. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _daphrose:_ _Thanks for reviewing! I didn't like cockroaches ruling the world - too far-fetched for 25 years into the future. Yes, here's more. I really worked hard on the description, just because I didn't want to say "and then I turned into a villain"._

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

There it was. Logan High school. I hadn't been here in years, and yet I still remembered every tiny detail of it. There agent Blaylock made me do push-ups. I sat on that bench when Gus took my sandwich. These may just be tiny details, but I remembered them. Blaylock shouldn't have made me do push-ups, even if we were at the same side back then. Gus shouldn't have eaten my sandwich; he should've stayed a villain as a punishment.

 _They didn't want to hurt your feelings and you know it,_ a small voice inside my head said. _Blaylock had no choice and Gus is Gus._ I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. They were a distraction, and with what I was about to do, I needed to stay focused.

I entered the building as I tried to ignore incoming memories, the good and bad ones. I listened carefully, and I heard a noise coming from where the gym must be. I found out there was a game of basketball. Did I care? No. I only cared about getting this school in the black hole.

Then my eyes fell on the several posters on the wall. I have no idea why those drew my attention, but they did. I wasn't in a hurry, and now that I was inside, I could also tear those posters down. I started to rip them apart and almost started to laugh. This was fun! This was so much more fun than watching Oliver tremble in fear.

When I was bsuy for five minutes, I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me. I knew who they were. Nobody would come here at this hour, and everyone was following the basketball game. Nobody would come looking for me, except the two most annoying Normos I've ever met.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked. I turned around. They didn't seem too afraid. Oh, they would soon know what fear was. I'd make sure of it.

"This place brought me so much misery, that I'm gonna tear down every spirit week and pep rally poster in here." I explained to them. Oh yes, this was one miserable place. it made me use my brain all the time. and that's not everything. No teacher believed that I would graduate. My grades weren't the best either. On top of that, there were lots of girls who didn't know I existed. Pretty girls, of whom one could've been the future Mrs. Gordon. But it's too late for that. Kaz Gordon is dead. Only the Destroyer was left.

"That's it?" Oliver said, surprised that I was only going to rip the posters. Yes, genius, but now I'm also going to shoot the school into a black hole!

"And then send the entire school into a black hole and erase it from the face of the Earth." Yeah, that sounded very good. Man, I'd definitely sleep better knowing this place didn't exist anymore. There'd be still many more schools to destroy in my further evil career.

"We do pause a lot." Kaz noticed. I rolled my eyes. No shit, Sherlock. Off course we do pause a lot, for either a dramatic or comedic effect. Right now, I'd prefer dramatic. I could see how Oliver's face paled by mentioning how I would get rid of the school. Younger me didn't seem to bothered, but it was younger me, after all. He wouldn't really care about school ever.

"You can't destroy the school. There's a basketball game in the gym, there are students here." Oliver tried to convince me why I shouldn't send the school into a black hole. But unfortunately, I hadn't listened to his small speech and I didn't care either.

"I don't care! That's the number 2 trait of being a villain: not caring. I don't care what number 1 is!" I replied, saying that last sentence only to make sure they got that I didn't care.

Then, they tried to stop me. They were truly fools to try. Oliver ran towards me, but with a timed step aside and grabbing his clothes, I pushed him past me, into the lockers. He hit them hard and I felt no regret as Oliver sank through his knees and was knocked out for a while.

Now, it was time to knock me out and drag him out of the building before I destroyed it. That's the only restriction I got: the younger me. If anything were to happen to him, it could cause me damage. As long as he was healthy, I'd live. That didn't mean I didn't want to hurt him. he's still at the god side, but that would change eventually. He'd submit to the Dark Side the same way I did. There was no stopping me.

Kaz tried to punch me. He tried to hit me in my stomach and my head. I easily blocked his three futile attempts to take me down; it was fun watching him try, though. He tried to punch me in the head again, but I grabbed his hand. I twirled him around, putting the arm on his back. I also grabbed the other hand and I then pushed him away from me. I was amazed by the fact how he tried to knock me out. How nice of him!

"You can't beat me! I'm you! I know every move you got!" I taunted him. If he got angry enough, I could easily knock him out and bring him to safety. I'd probably leave Oliver here. The world's better off without him, anyway.

I tried to kick him, but Kaz dodged it. He looked at me. I could guess what he was thinking: well, I know your weaknesses.

"Yeah, I know your every weakness." Off course he'd say that. I predicted it. I knew that he knew which ones were my weaknesses, but it was still a surprise to me what he would do. I eventually made the mistake to make a wrong guess and Kaz could attack me, grabbing my hair while I expected another attack. He took me by my hair, right behind my ears. I didn't like anyone touching my hair, and especially not at that spot. But he did not think I'd attack back. Ha, off course I would. I placed my hands in the exact same spot he grabbed me. He too didn't like the way I had a hold of his hair.

"Watch the hair!" we both yelled at the same time. Kaz was weaker, I was stronger. He couldn't bear this anymore and let go of me. I used this moment to push him away from me and to look intimidating. Hey, if I couldn't physically beat him, I'd make sure he wouldn't dare to attack me.

He moved to his left but I moved to the same side. He then tried to get away at the other side, but I knew how to stop him. He didn't like me blocking his way, I could see how annoyed he was just by looking into his eyes.

He still did took me by surprise. He charged right at me and managed to throw me into the lockers which were behind him just a few seconds ago. If he tried to knock me out just as I knocked out Oliver, he was wrong. I already mentioned that I was stronger, so just being pushed in the lockers won't do it if they really wanted to take me out.

When I was recovered – not to brag, but it happened pretty quickly – one locker door opened. Two hockey sticks fell out of it. There was only one second of thinking needed. With that hockey stick, I would have a big advantage. Kaz thought the same and we both reached for the hockey stick closest to us. We then continued to fight with the hockey sticks, I was winning. I don't wanna brag, but I was a better fighter with weapons and I dared to bet this Kaz had barely used weapons who look like or were the same like these. With much ease, I pressed him against the lockers, of which one of them belonged to a pretty girl who turned me down several times and even reminded me that she would never ever, ever, ever, ever date me, ever without me asking her to be my boyfriend. I paid less to no attention to the fact that Oliver wasn't there anymore.

That was another mistake I made that day. I should've fought Kaz and at the same time wonder where Oliver was and what he was doing. I was too occupied with Kaz, so I only noticed Oliver as he hit me in my back. It hurt, that I must admit. He did a good job confusing me. I still had hold of my hockey stick and I was aware that my computer dropped when Kaz knocked me into the lockers. It could handle a lot.

"Kaz!" that was Oliver. Me and him turned around, and my eyes widened as I noticed what he played at Kaz with a third hockey stick. It was my black hole generator gun! It must've dropped out of my pocket when Oliver hit me in the back. Oliver hit it too hard and sent it flying to a corner. My eyes and Kaz' crossed for a split-second and then we both tried to be the fastest. I chose to run, but Kaz decided he'd slide his way there.

He was faster. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at me. He was now the most dangerous Normo on the planet. Only I (not even younger me) was allowed to use it.

"This thing's fully charged. Stay back or I'll use it!" yes, that's desperation in his voice. And a desperate me is definitely a dangerous me. He needed to give it back or become a villain right away. He threatened everything I stood for. I could not let him wield that powerful weapon, even if it was considered 'just a gun' by many who did not know its power.

"I've seen the future. And we're a villain. Just accept it!" I hoped he would, I really hoped he would. He could not change the future now; we were one, and we were a villain. Past, present, future, all written in stone. It's just waiting for a possible future to come true. Kaz seemed now to have gone from desperate to determined.

"I can't change you, but I can stop you from hurting anyone." My mouth almost fell open when I noticed he actually dared to point the gun at himself.

"What are you doing?" He must've become crazy. That's the only explanation I wanted to give it. He was too desperate to keep up with his sanity and now pointed it at the wrong guy. I almost wanted to yell he had to point it at me – almost – but I kept my mouth shut. I did not want to die. But if younger me was willing to do this, I would be dead anyway. Kaz explained what he was going to do. With those words, he proved to me that he was not insane, but just extremely brave or extremely stupid.

"I'm gonna send myself into a black hole. That way, I won't exist anymore in the present and I won't become a villain in the future." I gotta admit, if I were still good – which, for the record, I am not at all – I would have probably done the same. Yeah, that explains Kaz' behavior. Luckily, I wasn't the only one thinking this was a bad idea.

"Kaz, don't!" Oliver again. He came closer. I had to allow him to come closer, or Kaz might fire the gun and we'd be gone. I really didn't want to die or take risks, even if this was a very big risk.

"Oliver he's threatening to destroy the entire school. You know what's in that gym? Cheerleaders! Really hot cheerleaders, I can't let that happen!" Kaz said. Yeah, off course he'd do it for the pretty girls who would always turn them down whatever he would do to draw their attention. Then, I realized there was no stopping him. He'd do it. Oliver had not convinced him to not do it. I closed my eyes and wished it would be over soon. I heard being thrown into a black hole hurt very much – so much you'd die of pain faster than the lack of air or other factors.

The beeping noise of my computer might have saved my life that day.

"Wait! There's news from the future!" Luckily, Kaz decided to wait to listen to what Oliver had to say about the future. I too was curious – I should've taken my chance. I should've grabbed the gun and destroyed this place.

"President George W. Bug got re-elected. Oh, and Kaz is no longer a villain!" George W. Bug re-elected? Okay, no, that's not the name of our president. His name is Jacob Hyde, and he's more of a dictator than an actual president. Those elections were only held to soothe the Normo population of America. The candidates who ran for president were not as popular as the president with powers, the one who took the seat in the White House by force. The Normo population calls him "George W. Bug", pointing to both old president George W. Bush and the fact that we call the Government insects. Even on social media and in news reports, they use his nickname.

I changed again before I could think too much about Mr. Hyde being re-elected. I took a deep breath when I realized I now no longer wanted to hurt people. I wanted to help them. I lost the cool costume, but I couldn't care less. It was the only think I didn't care about. I did care about all the rest. I was feeling guilty for trying to destroy the school and wanted to apologize for being evil and trying to harm them. eventually, I did not do any of this because they probably already knew I was sorry. Besides, I was a villain, I was supposed to be ruthless.

"I'm not? That is… awesome!" Kaz and I said at the same time. Man, it was good to be back!

"Wait, I don't understand, what changed?" Kaz said. It was not that hard to explain. He wanted to sacrifice himself for the greater good. That changed. Although, I believe Oliver explained it much better with more words.

"Remember this morning I told you everything you do determines what kind of person you become? Well, you're not a villain anymore because you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save others." they really had such a conversation this morning? Wow, I really didn't think they would have a talk about that topic, especially since I used to cheat a lot – video games, tests and other stuff.

"Well, mostly cheerleaders." Kaz confessed. I nodded. Yeah, only because of the cheerleaders. They might have turned him down a couple of times, but if he tried hard, one of them could become the future. Mrs. Gordon. Right now, Kaz had a crush on a girl named 'Sarah'. I don't remember the details, but she did like me a lot before the Government rose.

"Okay, my work is done here." I frowned, "I guess. I was never totally sure what I was supposed to do." That was completely true. Oliver won't turn evil, so my work is done. Now I have no idea what happens next. Titanio said he'd know it when things have changed… oh gosh, Titanio! Was he still alive? Man, I hope he doesn't stay dead. How else am I going to get home? I hid my panic as Kaz came closer to me.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you. Can't wait to grow up to be you." I nodded, and then I asked him for a favor. I asked him to start flossing his teeth. He told me that he wouldn't be able to make any promises. That's so me! Definitely something I would say.

Then, a familiar blue beam appeared. I recognized it as the one that brought me here, to the past, earlier. I looked at the two teenage Normos and I shrugged. "There's my ride." I said nothing else. I was terrible at saying goodbye, so I just preferred to enter without saying goodbye. However, someone stopped me.

"Wait! before you go, I have one question. Now that I'm not a villain in the future, what am I?" Oliver really was too curious sometimes. There were so many things going on right now and too much to take in, so I needed to keep it casual and make sure that I didn't spoiler all the terrible things the future brought with us.

Time to make some stuff up, then.

"I don't know. But it turns out your face is actually on a five dollar bill."

"Cool!"

"Which we use to wipe our butts." Off course we didn't wipe our butts with five dollar bills, no. nobody did that. paper money was precious, we'd never dare to ruin it. This was, again, a first class example of a joke. Oliver, the self-proclaimed "master of mischief", did not know this was not true. He'd find out later, and then he'd know I was only joking. And then my biggest joke, my best masterpiece, has been discovered and they will be able to appreciate it.

"Again with the pauses." Oliver complained, and I stood in the blue beam. Within one second, I was back at the hospital, in the lobby of my temporary home. Nothing seemed to have changed at first. Still half the staff wasn't here, and Horace still was dead and Alan was still presumed dead.

I scanned some 'new' memories. That was the only trouble I had with time travel so far: the memories. When I first went, I was fine. Then I became a villain and there were all kinds of evil twists to my memories. And now, some new ones were created to match this possible future. There was no Destroyer who killed thousands. And that's the only thing that has changed, actually. The Government was still ruling, Jacob Hyde got re-elected and another day of fighting for freedom had begun.

Also, Oliver and I stayed friends. It turned out we never joined the League of Heroes because we wanted to help the staff and Dr. Bridges save as many heroes, villains and (Normo) relatives as possible. Yet, that task wasn't easy with Darkheart almost being everywhere at once, ready to strike and kill us or make us join the side of the Government.

I saw proof that things had indeed changed when Experion and Oliver walked in together, discussing something. I could see that something was bothering them, so I decided to walk closer and join the conversation.

"…had to go," Oliver finished talking, and Experion nodded. I stood next to them.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Experion and Oliver looked at each other and then back at me. I was having a bad feeling about this. "Are you two hiding something from me?" I knew they were spending a lot of time together to discuss Skylar's current health situation, but that was all they talked about together. I had a bad feeling that this was about Skylar Storm.

"It's not Skylar," Experion said, "It's Spotlight. I found him at the edge of the city." I was so glad Skylar was okay, but now I was worried about Spotlight. He may have a silly power, but he really is a nice and loyal person. If we lost someone like him… no, I can't say that. Experion's choice of words suggested that Spotlight fell for Darkheart. We have lost him.

"Dead or alive?" I didn't mention Darkheart, because it was the main enemy controlling everything that happened in the States. I wanted to know – I _needed_ to know. I didn't want to unexpectedly run into him while he's trying to blind me and afterwards kill me.

"Dead. Spotlight's gone." And here we lost another great hero, another good friend, another member of the resistance against Darkheart. There was no time to be sad about it. This happened all the time. All we could do was try to cope and hope that one of us isn't next. Nobody could predict where it showed up, nobody took precaution but the people inside this hospital. And that's quite a lot, seeing as we don't have enough room for all refugees.

"Wanna come with us to see Skylar?" Oliver then asked, to distract me from Spotlight's death. "Just a routine test." I nodded. I could use some distraction right now. Whenever Oliver spent time together with Experion, I'd hang out with Spotlight. I'm gonna miss that.

I smiled. Oliver was a great friend. And probably the only doctor who cared for routine tests on its heroes, villains and even (Normo) relatives. He sacrificed so much for the greater good… sometimes, I wish I could be more like him.

"Show me the way."


End file.
